


Two Hawke's Are Better Than One

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brothers learning to share, Creampie, Double Penetration, Is it incest if the brothers don't touch?, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Merrill enjoys a Hawke sandwich, but the "bread" definitely does not touch.
Relationships: Carver Hawke/Male Hawke/Merrill
Kudos: 7
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Two Hawke's Are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand/gifts).



“ _Carver_ ,” Hawke whined, “stop being so selfish, it’s my turn.”

It was hard not to laugh, listening to the Hawke brothers bicker like children who had never learnt to share.

Carver’s no doubt sarcastic response was inaudible, lips sealed around Merrill’s clit as he repeatedly brought her to the edge of release only to yank her back and start again. It seemed making his brother wait was just as much a priority to him as she was.

Unable to reach an amicable agreement, and with zero desire to _cross swords_ as it were, the brother’s had flipped a coin: heads for her pussy and tails for her arse. 

The pair made quite the sight. It was fairly obvious they were brothers, though their physiques differed vastly. Carver was huge - powerful corded muscles marking him for the warrior he was - whereas Hawke was built for speed. He was a little shorter, quite a bit narrower and a heck of a lot hairier.

Merrill’s grip on the back of the couch tightened, spine arching dramatically as Carver finally allowed her to climax. She was certain only dogs could hear the high pitched mewl she produced. Carver clearly knew what he was doing, skillfully drawing out her pleasure until she collapsed heavily back into her seat.

“On your knees beautiful,” Hawke eagerly piped up, not giving her a moment’s reprieve, “let me see that lovely little arse of yours.” 

Merrill opened one eye to peer down at him kneeling before her, and as though being puppeteered did exactly that.

She moved on to her knees and folded her arms across the back of the couch, bearing herself proudly. Petite as she was, Hawke was easily able to reach her from his position on the floor and wasted no time in claiming his prize.

Merrill had never had such unwavering attention devoted to her arsehole before, and she was beginning to wonder why. Hawke held her open, one hand splayed on each cheek as he circled her puckered ring with the pad of his spit laden thumb. 

Hawke tried his luck, calloused fingers brushing against her still sensitive clit for just the briefest of moments before the loud whack of Carver's hand on the back of his head persuaded him to stop. 

Dread Wolf take her, but the way they fought over her like a possession was _thrilling_.

" _Oh_ ," Merrill startled as warm liquid was unexpectedly dribbled and slathered along her cleft.

She sank her teeth into her bottom lip when Hawke carefully penetrated her with the tip of his finger, breathlessly moaning as he repeated the action again and again until her forehead dropped limply onto her folded arms.

“Merrill, your arsehole is so _tight_ ,” Hawke growled in approval, “but don’t you worry gorgeous, I’m going to make it nice and loose before I stick my cock in it.”

The soft caress of Carver's fingers running through her hair drew her attention, and she was almost slapped in the face by his massive erection as it sprung free from his trousers. Her eyes widened with an equal mix of fear and excitement, there wasn’t a chance in the void she’d be able to fit it _all_ in her mouth… but she was damn well going to try.

Carver hooked a finger beneath her chin, drawing her gaze up to his eye. “If he so much as _breaths_ on your pussy, you tell me.” 

Merrill swallowed, nodding obediently before slowly reaching for him. Her dainty hand only served to make him seem that much bigger, the tip of her index finger not even close to reaching her thumb as she gripped him. She gave him an experimental lick, lapping up the bead of precum that had dribbled from his tip.

She opened her mouth as wide as she could, careful not to scrape him with her teeth but it was impossible. She just about managed his bulbous tip but then her mouth was full to capacity - at least until Hawke slipped a second finger in her arse and she lunged forwards, taking Carver deeper into her throat.

Merrill surrendered herself to the rhythmic push and pull of Carvers giant cock in her mouth and Hawke's deft fingers in her arse, unable to make sense of how she'd ended up here but oh so grateful she had. She whined in protest at the abrupt loss of Hawke's attention, eyes widening ever so slightly when she felt another trickle of oil and something much larger than a fingertip pressing up against her.

She slid Carver out of her mouth, pumping him instead with her hands as she tried to focus on relaxing her body. She hissed through her teeth at the borderline-painful stretch before producing an almost demonic moan as she consumed the thickest part of him in what felt like slow motion.

“Good girl,” Hawke praised, stroking her back as he pushed in deeper.

Hawke was gentle with her, at least at first, moving gradually deeper with each thrust until she felt the press of his pelvis connecting with her rear.

She waited for him to establish a rhythm before returning her attention to Carver, pumping him with both hands as she greedily slurped his tip until he reluctantly pulled away with a pained groan.

"Not in your mouth," he explained, but the way he looked at her made it clear it wasn't chivalry keeping him from spilling down her throat. It was because he wanted to do it somewhere else.

Carver moved around the couch and slouched down beside her. “Come here," he commanded, patting his lap.

Merrill didn’t hesitate as Hawke considerately pulled out of her arse, reaching for Carver's slicked cock as she straddled him.

“Look at me,” Carver whispered, insistently holding her gaze as she ever so gradually sank down on to him.

The brother’s had done an excellent job of preparing her, which she was discovering was quite necessary what with the size of Carver’s frankly monolithic cock.

He kissed and sucked her neck and chest as she slowly rose and fell, the burn of him filling her tiny pussy lessening with each passing second. For a moment she almost forgot Hawke was still there until she felt his lips at the base of her spine. She straightened her back as he kissed his way up to her shoulder, turning her head to meet his lips for a moment.

“Brace yourself beautiful,” he whispered in her ear, pushing himself once again into his assigned space.

Merrill cried out deliriously at the feel of both brothers wedged deep inside her, and when they began to move in tandem… well, she was fairly certain her bones turned to jelly.

She completely lost herself, able to do nought but take what they gave her - and take it she did, greedily so, loving every second of their rapid penetrations, the press of their sweaty bodies and the sounds of their gruff grunts.

Hawke was the first to finish, pulling almost all the way out before he came so he could watch his spend trickle from her arsehole then collapsed onto the floor in a sweaty sated heap.

With just one brother left to please she rode Carver like a demoness, grinding herself against him until she almost blacked out from the sheer blinding intensity of her orgasm.

Carver effortlessly flipped her over and gave her the pounding of her life, the lewd sounds of wet slapping flash the sweetest melody she'd ever heard. When he finally stilled, the primal roar that emanated from deep within his chest as he coated her insides was almost enough to make her come again.

Merrill pulled him closer, kissing him passionately as the aftershocks of his intense release gradually subsided.

"Don't move," Carver whispered against her lips before sitting back on his heels.

He held her legs up and apart, eyes glued to their joining as he slowly withdrew to watch his seed bubble and drip from her pussy. 

Merrill clenched her pelvic muscles, expelling a river of white for his enjoyment. She swirled her fingers through the sticky mess then dragged them up her body to her lips, sampling the taste with a heavenly moan of delectation.

She closed her eyes and would have fallen asleep had he not spoken her name, but when she opened them again…

Merrill glanced around the room in a daze, slowly recognising it as Varric’s suit at The Hanged Man. Carver was fully clothed and snoring in a nearby chair, Varric was sitting at the table with a quill in hand and she… she was lying in bed alone.

“Just a dream,” she mumbled disappointedly to herself.

“Sounded like a pretty good one though.”

“Hawke?” she loudly whispered, his voice instantly recognisable though she was unable to identify where it had originated.

She smothered a gasp with her hand when he popped up beside her, apparently having been lying on the floor. 

“What are you doing down there?” she quietly demanded.

“Well, I was trying to sleep - but you’ve been talking up quite the storm.”

“No I have not,” she objected, unsure of what it was she may have said but certain it would be something deathly embarrassing.

“Don’t worry Merrill, it’ll be our little secret.” Hawke tapped his nose with his finger and slowly winked before disappearing like a thief in the night.

"Elgar'nan," she cursed, wishing the ground would swallow her up. She'd never be able to look either of the Hawke brothers in the eye again.

**Author's Note:**

> It was just a dream! Please don't cancel me!


End file.
